The Traitor's Kingdom
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: The final installment of the Traitor's Trilogy. In the Riverlands with little protection, the Traitors begin north in hopes of finding Robb alive and to return home. With the Frey hunting Robb, the Lannisters after a Dog and his bride, and the Boltons controlling the North, it's never seemed more impossible. Can the Traitors return to Winterfell before it's too late? SanSan
1. Prologue

**The Traitor's Kingdom**

 **Prologue**

The night was dark, silent. Not even a breeze whispered through the leaves of trees sitting on the High Garden property. There was no moon illuminating the ground below. No one would have seen movement outside the Keep. It was exactly what the Lord of High Garden would have wanted.

Willas Tyrell, dressed in his darkest clothes, led the group outside of the Keep with only a small torch to light his way toward the wagons he had at the edge of the Keep walls. Following behind was Sandor Clegane, the Hound and ex-knight of Kings Landing. His wife, Sansa Clegane née Stark was next, with her handmaiden Kyme Flowers. Behind them were a few household guards and swordsmen to assist bringing the so-called "traitors" home to Winterfell.

The darkness of the night was exactly what they needed, if they had any hopes of avoiding Lannister spies. After what had happened a little over a week ago, when a Lannister spy tried to take Sansa's life and injured Kyme in the process, everyone was more on edge. The extra night cover placated the Hound's nerves and eased Sansa's concerns.

Sandor Clegane began directing men towards the two of three appropriate enclosed wagons. This left the final wagon closest to the Keep free for his wife and her new house members; Kyme Flowers, Maester Bryen, and, a new Warden of the North, Lorent Tyrell. Lorent would ride a horse beside their wagon, Maester Bryen would lead the wagon, and Kyme and Sansa would ride inside the enclosed carriage, out of sight and safe. At least in her husband's mind.

Sansa Clegane handed off her last small satchel to Lorent to put in the carriage. While the new Warden did a final check over of the wagon and Maester Bryen went to load up the last of his supplies, Sansa turned to Willas Tyrell and Kyme Flowers. The Lord of High Garden was giving Kyme a final goodbye. He kept up appearances until the young girl hugged the Lord fast. For brief moment, a flash of sadness flickered on Willas' face. The look pulled at Sansa's heart, but she knew it would do no good to try to speak with Willas again on his decision. They had had the argument several times over the last few days and Willas would not budge. The High Garden Lord was too stubborn for his own good at times.

She waited patiently while Kyme thanked the Lord profusely for giving her a home. And, when the young brown-haired girl turned to Sansa for direction, Sansa told her, "Go get settled in the wagon. We will be off shortly." The handmaiden nodded eagerly and hurried off.

Sansa noticed how Willas watched her walk over to the cabin and, when he met her eye, gave him a knowing look. "Eventually she can know, my lady. But it is for the best that she is far away."

"You know she would be safer here-"

He cut her off. "No more. It is decided and, in a few moments, you all shall be off and on your way home."

The redhead bit her tongue and hugged him tightly. It was very unladylike and not the way to say goodbye to a Lord, but she felt it was right in this moment. He had given her and her family more than a simple Lord would ever give. He was a friend now. "Thank you for everything," she whispered, "The North is forever in your debt."

"Think nothing of it, my lady," he said, squeezing her lightly. They released each other and stepped back. "Write me on any updates, of Robb's health and once you've returned to Winterfell. Use our code in case anything is intercepted-"

"And be safe," she finished, smiling lightly.

"If Robb is… in poor health or unable to return to Winterfell, please return to High Garden. We will be able to discuss more once you've returned and come up with a new plan."

"I understand," she said, a heavy weight forming in her throat. It was unthinkable of what the Clegane family would do if Robb was… _He is alive,_ she told herself. He will be returning home too.

"Safe journeys, my lady," he said, bowing.

"And good luck with the Lannisters, my lord," she responded, curtseying.

At that moment, Sansa felt a hand on her shoulder and tipped her head up. Her husband hovered behind her, twisted scars and all looking at her and Willas. "Ready, Little Bird?" he rasped, glancing down at her. "Lorent and the Maester are ready to finish loading the wagon."

"Yes," she said, smiling up at him. He squeezed her shoulder, nudging her lightly towards the carriage. "You'll hear from us shortly, Willas."

"I look forward to it," he responded, smiling politely to Sandor and never breaking eye contact.

Knowing the High Garden Lord was used to Sandor's rough temperament and rowdy words, she didn't worry of what Sandor would say. It was time to go.

Lorent directed Sansa to the front of the wagon, to a small opening covered in a heavy curtain. Maester Bryen was there to help her up with her unsteady balance. As she got ready to enter, the Maester informed her, "Lady Sansa, inside the carriage all four walls are covered up with chests full of supplies and your family's and Kyme's personal belongings. Lorent has reassured me everything is secured down, so nothing will fall or harm you. This way, if by some chance we are stopped, they are unlikely to inquire to search the wagon. We want to keep you and Kyme both out of sight altogether, as a safety precaution. Lord Sandor requested you be kept in there from sunrise to sunset to avoid any possibility of the Lannister spies. To start, our party will have to keep to the King's Road for some time, until we are closer to the Riverlands. Lord Sandor has informed me that this is part of the agreement to allow your assistance in finding Lord Robb and to go home to Winterfell. Your husband has asked me to inquire if you will accept on his terms?"

It was all Sansa could do not to get irritated ' _To allow your assistance'. Very choice words, Sandor,_ she scowled to herself. More politely, she asked the Maester, "Do I have a choice?"

"Not a bloody chance," Sandor said, stepping around the wagon. His expression was blank, almost asking her to argue. "Not if you want to go."

"Only until we are in the Riverland forests?" she said, testing the waters.

Despite the twitch of Sandor's mouth and his slight scowl, he reluctantly agreed, "Only once we are in the forest."

"Then, I will accept," she sighed.

The ex-knight stepped up to the redhead and reached out to tuck a loose strand of her long hair behind her ear. Sansa leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "I promised to keep you safe," he said quietly.

"And I will let you, no arguments," she responded just as quiet. Sansa lifted her head, reached out and brushed her fingertips over his scars, feeling the twisted and puckered skin twitch under her touch. "We will be home and to Winterfell to start our family, together. Promise me, you'll be just as safe as I."

"… Aye, Little Bird, I will be," he agreed. And, she kissed him, a brief brush of her lips on his and then a kiss on his cheek.

"I will see you this evening then," she said, a tense smile on her face. Then turning to step inside the carriage, she stepped into the darkened entrance of the wagons.

Inside, barely lit with a flickering taper, Sansa observed their small space, barely large enough for both girls to stretch out in. Kyme looked at her, settled out on a sleeping mat with one of Willas' lush cushion and her knees drawn up to her chest. The redhead huffed and sat down on an exact copy of Kyme's sleeping mat. She asked the young girl, "Are you sure you still want to be on this adventure?" To herself she added, _I wondered just how long it will take to be out of this wagon for good?_

 **~A/N~**

 **Well here's the first chapter of many. Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter is already almost complete and I should hopefully have finished this week. Chilly cold weather helps to bring a writer's creativity out it seems! Please stick around, it's going to be lots of twists and turns with this story!**

 **R &R**

 **XmX**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Stifling heat, a dark cramped wagon, and the awful smell of horse dung. This was all Sansa Clegane could focus on, as she sat on the hard floor of the enclosed wagon. The air was stale and unmoving. Paired with the rocking of the wagon, the occasional bump and the heat, Sansa felt sick all over again. Her stomach rolled with each rock of the wagon. Her head throbbed, due to the heat and discomfort. Inside the wagon just felt heavy. She was uncomfortable and antsy.

This truly was one of the worst days traveling so far.

Five days already, the small group had started on the Roseroad. This morning was the first time Sandor had led them off the main road and onto a trail in the Riverlands woods, just at the edge of King's Landing's border. And here the Clegane lady was, still stuck inside this stupid wagon. The Hound had deemed the woods "unsafe", but only for her. His excuse was because of how close they were to Lannister territory. Kyme was more than welcome to ride on Lorent's horse and enjoy the outdoors though.

Sansa was only able to sit in the damned wagon and be bored out of her mind. Kyme was out of the wagon, so she couldn't talk with the young handmaiden. She couldn't read, as the rocking of the wagon and heat made it difficult to focus. It was impossible to lay down on the hard floor and be comfortable enough that she didn't feel suffocated by her swollen belly. So, boredom and the occasional painful kick on the inside was all the redhead got.

Wasn't it evening time already?

It had to be. With a frustrated huff, Sansa turned her attention to the front of the carriage. There was an opening covered in a thick, immobile curtain, just wide enough to stick herself out. She spread the curtains slowly and poked her head out. Outside was bright and beautiful. Woodlands were on both sides of the wagon. The sun was high in the sky, and slight breeze seemed to wash away her frustrations in an instant.

"Ah, Lady Sansa," Maester Bryen greeted, his eyes focused out on the bumpy path.

"Please tell me we are almost done riding for the day?" she inquired, even though she already knew his answer.

"Unfortunately, we are not, my lady. It is only just past midday. There is still quite some time until we are to stop."

All Sansa wanted to do was whine, as childish and unladylike as it was. Instead, she asked politely, "Where is Sandor?" Surely, she might be able to convince him to let her out for a short while.

"Your lord husband is currently with the rear guard and plans to stay there until evening time." The Maester glanced around. "If you wish to do so, I don't see why you can't ride in front with me, my lady."

"Do you think so?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," he chuckled, patting the wooden seat beside him. "Are you able to manage through the opening?"

It was a tight squeeze, but it wouldn't be too hard. Without responding, the redhead popped back into the dark wagon long enough to stand up and use the ledge of the opening to steady herself while she stuck one leg out, then the other. She wiggled out of the opening into the open seat beside the Maester. She smoothed out her gown and sighed in relief.

"It's not easy in the wagon, is it?" Maester Bryen inquired.

"No, unfortunately. If the wagon was open a bit more, it might be easier to ride every day in there, but until Sandor feels it is safe…" Sansa sighed again and leaned back.

"If you think from his perspective, he is only worried with how close we are to the King's road. Especially since somehow the Lannisters discovered your presence in High garden…"

Flashes of that day, back in the market square when an arrow nearly hit her… If it hadn't been for Kyme Flowers… The redhead nodded and agreed quietly, "I understand his concern as well. But with how we left and the rumors the different members of the Tyrell family are spreading, we should be safer. The Lannister spies are likely looking the opposite way."

"Unless one of the Tyrell family members is leaking the information? Have you considered the possibility?" The Maester glanced at Sansa.

Truthfully, she hadn't really considered the possibility. With how helpful Lady Olenna, Margery, and Willas Tyrell had been, Sansa just assumed all the Tyrell were all helping her and Sandor. _Just shows how naïve you still are,_ Sansa scolded herself. She wanted to disappear now. It was no wonder Sandor was still so tense about showing herself at all…

Sensing Sansa was falling into her own thoughts, the Maester added, "I wouldn't fret too much on this. Worry about finding lord Robb and maybe lady Arya as well."

"I had a very vague dream last night," Sansa admitted. "It wasn't much… But I could see the same clearing Sandor and the Tyrell boys had been at last, much clearer than last time. I think Grey Wind was scouting or hunting. It didn't last long though…"

"It's expected once you try to focus on your connection that it may feel like you're seeing less than before. The more you focus and meditate, the stronger the connection. It will take time to reconnect."

"I understand. It's frustrating though. Grey Wind doesn't seem to want to reach out to me either. It's as if he's unaware of me."

"The connection is likely small. He bonded with Lord Robb first, so it's possible the direwolf is unaware of your presence altogether." Sansa nodded, her brows furrowed in thought. The Maester surveyed the redhead thoughtfully, then added, "Why don't you try your breathing now? As we get closer, the connection might be stronger."

The throbbing ache behind her eyes said otherwise. She told the Maester, "Later perhaps. I have an awful ache behind my eyes and it would be next to impossible to focus."

"Do the aches happen often?"

"It is only from the heat of the wagon," she responded, shrugging. "I rarely had this problem in King's Landing or High Garden." Besides, just being out in the air, the Clegane Lady could already feel her stomach begin to settle and the ache behind her eyes would surely dull as well.

"That is good to hear. Besides, I believe that our carriages shall arrive to the clearing you've seen in your dreams shortly. From Lord Clegane's words, I expect our direction will turn away from the King's road towards the Riverlands by the end of the evening."

"Then it shall be safe… At least for a while," Sansa murmured. She leaned back against the front of the wagon, observing the scenery beyond. Nothing looked awfully familiar yet, but Sansa suspected the further North and the further into the woods she would begin to recognize her surroundings.

For most the early afternoon, Sansa and Maester Bryen passed time together, both in silence and quietly talking about plans for Winterfell once they did return. The Clegane lady noticed the ache in her head was nearly gone now that she was out in the open. Silently, she decided to talk to Sandor tonight. It would be next to impossible to last another full day in the cramped wagon.

Kyme eventually rode up towards the front of the caravan. When she spotted Sansa sitting with the Maester, she directed Lorent's horse towards the wagon. "Milady! I didn't expect to see you until evening time," she bubbled, looking excited.

Sansa grinned and said, "I needed some air for a while. I'm sure you remember exactly what it felt like the first few days in the wagon."

"Awful," she responded, giggling. "I wouldn't have made it much longer inside."

Sansa noticed the way Kyme held her arm against her body while she rode and asked, "How is your shoulder doing?"

"There is some pain," she admitted, "It could be worse though. The milk of the poppy the Maester gives me at night helps."

"There isn't any sign of infection either," the Maester added.

"I'm glad to hear," Sansa grinned, feeling relieved.

Kyme was silent for a few minutes, then asked, "… Milady? Is there any chance I might be able to ask more about Winterfell?"

"Of course you can!" Sansa said, giggling. "What do you want to know?" And, as Kyme began asking a series of questions, Sansa was grateful to have a young girl she was able to talk and gossip with.

The redhead was looking off into the words as she talked about Winterfell, daydreaming that she could see snow on the ground and just around the bend would be her home… Then suddenly, she spotted Sandor atop Stranger just coming past the wagon. She trailed off, eyes widening, waiting for the ex-knight to notice her.

Her attention was drawn away from Sandor when the Maester suddenly putting his arm out in front of her and halting the carriage with a jolt. Just ahead, Sansa saw the banner, flying the sigil of the Twin Towers and a group of four Frey men headed directly at her carriage. She froze.

Kyme was immediately pulling her horse in front of her, but Sansa couldn't look away.

Her mind couldn't register when the Maester told her, "Get inside, Lady Sansa."

At the Maester's touch, she managed to turn her head, but she met Sandor's eyes instead.

His eyes narrowed, his mouth curled into a snarl; the Hound was at the surface and he was furious. Still, Sandor didn't say a word to her. He turned his attention up front to the threat. In a single smooth motion, his large sword was drawn and Stranger was galloping to meet the strangers head on.

Sansa followed his figure as he met the group. Not a word was said. The Frey men certainly didn't expect when Sandor cut down their first man in a single swing, cleaning taking off his head. Fluidly, his next swing came, catching a second man in his sword arm and cutting his horse in the same instant. Sansa could hear the injured man's scream as he fell to the ground, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the scene.

The last two men attempted to take Sandor down, but stood no match to the ex-knight. It was quick work for Sandor to slide his sword into one man, then quickly, he swung around to the remaining Frey man, parrying off the quick attack with a vertical blow and knocking the stranger's sword right out of his hand. Sansa could see the Frey man was talking fast as he could, but the Hound was out and he had no mercy. A final swing and the stranger fell off his horse to the ground, dead.

He shouted for Lorent and ordered, "Tie up the live one. He can be questioned."

Then he turned his way back towards the wagon, focused on Sansa. He stopped Stranger just next to the wagon. The anger was clear on his face, as he snarled, "What the fuck are you doing out of that damn wagon?"

 **~A/N~**

 **Finally, the next chapter. I swear, this story will be finished. I have all the chapters outlined, now it's just a matter of fleshing out each chapter. Expect about 13-15 chapters! The next is on the way, so no worries, it should hopefully be out soon!**

 **Thank you for all those who have stuck around with this story. I appreciate all your support as this story continues! Every favorite, follow, and review helps keep the story going!**

 **XmX**


End file.
